


Chasse aux fantômes à l'Académie des Officiers

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (but it's very minor), But I ship them, French fiction, Golden Deers, Hilda is shady, I don't know how to make tags, Maybe I'll rewrite it in english, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Pre-Time Skip, Seteth is mentioned, ghost hunt - Freeform, idk - Freeform, they can be seen as friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: La nouvelle fait beaucoup de bruit dans la classe des Cerfs d'Or : un fantôme se promène dans l'Académie ! Du moins c'est ce que Lysithea pense avoir vu, mais Hilda se moque d'elle, ne la prenant pas au sérieux. La jeune mage va donc tout faire pour prouver qu'elle a raison et décide donc de faire une chasse aux fantômes. Mais que va-t-elle trouver ?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Chasse aux fantômes à l'Académie des Officiers

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction bien avant la sortie du DLC de FE3H, que je n'ai pas acheté. Par conséquent il y a sans doute plein d'infos manquantes et plein de choses que j'ai pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !
> 
> Et je sais pas du tout faire les tags sur mes écrits, alors franchement si vous avez des idées de ce que je pourrais rajouter hésitez pas hein
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Je vous jure que c'est vrai !! »

S'était exclamée Lysithea devant sa camarade de classe Hilda. Elle avait crié assez fort pour que leurs autres camarades de classe soient attirés par la discussion entre elles, interrompant leurs activités précédentes. Leonie avait interrompu le test de solidité de son arc. Ignatz avait interrompu son croquis. Lorenz avait interrompu son habituelle session de coiffure, soi-disant primordiale pour préserver la beauté de sa chevelure. Même Raphaël avait interrompu son grignotage qu'il pensait discret mais qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Seuls Claude et Marianne n'avaient pas réagi : le premier parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé dans la salle de classe des Cerfs d'Or et la seconde parce qu'elle écoutait déjà la dispute sans rien dire.

« Arrête Lys, c'est ridicule, lui répliqua Hilda.  
\- C'est Lysithea. »

La corrigea-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être traitée comme égale lorsque Hilda utilisait un surnom au lieu de son nom complet. De ne pas être prise au sérieux. D'être encore traitée comme une enfant.

« Oui mais bon, il n'empêche que c'est ridicule... L'académie, hantée ? »

C'était en tous cas ce que la jeune mage clamait dans tous les sens. Elle était sortie en pleine nuit la veille et avait vu un spectre la regarder. C'en était tellement effrayant qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit ! Mais ça elle allait se garder de le préciser.

« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Hier soir j'ai vu un fantôme ! Il était blanc, livide même !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors en pleine nuit pour l'avoir vu ?  
\- Je... »

Elle était allée chercher des sucreries dans le garde-manger. Les repas distribués à l'académie manquaient sérieusement de desserts ! Mais si elle leur disait qu'elle grignotait des bonbons en plein milieu de la nuit, c'était adieu la crédibilité. Seul Raphaël ne se moquerait pas, au contraire il approuverait. D'ailleurs elle était bien contente de ne pas l'avoir croisé pendant sa balade nocturne...

« C'est pas le plus important ! Se défendit-elle. Le plus important c'est qu'il y a un fantôme !!  
\- Ça pourrait être quelqu'un qui s'est baladé en pleine nuit comme toi... Comme Raphaël !  
\- Ces pilons de poulet ne vont pas se finir tout seul, répliqua le concerné.  
\- Mais il était tellement blanc et terrifiant et ne ressemblait à personne que je connaissais !   
\- On est à l'académie depuis quelques mois seulement, on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde, argumenta Hilda. Et puis les gardes auraient sûrement vu quelque chose. Tu ne crois pas Marianne ?  
\- O-Oui, je crois, répondit la jeune soigneuse aux cheveux bleus d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Ne me dites pas que personne ne me croit !!  
\- Les fantômes c'est que dans les contes fées pour des petites filles.  
\- Des contes de fées ?! S'énerva Lysithea qui sentait qu'on la prenait encore comme pour une gamine. Les loups géants aussi ça vient des contes de fées et on en a affronté en mission la semaine dernière !  
\- C'est pas la même chose... T'as juste vu quelque chose et t'as eu peur, c'est tout. Faudrait grandir un peu...  
\- Grandir ?! »

S'énerva la plus jeune d'autant plus. Si elle la provoquait encore une fois, elle allait vraiment finir par lâcher sa meilleure boule de feu sur la demoiselle aux couettes roses. Et autant dire qu'en terme de boules de feu elle pouvait y aller fort : ses camarades de classe pouvaient témoigner ! Lorenz avait toujours peur d'être à côté d'elle en combat par crainte d'avoir sa magnifique chevelure détruite. 

« Madame Goneril me donne des leçons de maturité alors que c'est elle qui sèche les cours dès qu'elle peut ?  
\- Hé ça va je...  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te montrer qu'il y a vraiment des fantômes ici. Et tu feras moins la maligne quand ça arrivera. »

Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire que son départ soudain en trombe de la salle de classe était vraiment en accord avec l'image mature qu'elle voulait renvoyer ? Pas vraiment. Mais en tous cas elle était bel et bien partie en laissant les autres de leur côté, dans une colère noire. Quand est-ce que qui que ce soit allait la prendre sérieusement ? Et s'il y avait une vraie menace qui se profilait dans le monastère dont personne ne se doutait et qui allait continuer à grandir si on ne l'arrêtait pas ? Elle devait faire quelque chose.   
Mais quoi ? Personne n'allait la croire. Ils allaient tous se moquer d'elle, comme Hilda l'avait fait juste avant. Ne le faisaient-ils pas déjà ? À chaque tournoi de magie noire organisé, les professeurs riaient à l'idée que la mage prodige n'était autre qu'une enfant. Certains prêtres la prenaient pour une orpheline élevée par l'église. Elle n'osait même pas acheter des bonbons en public par peur qu'on la prenne pour une petite fille. Elle devait toujours en faire plus que les autres pour être traitée comme égale. C'était épuisant. Cette dispute était épuisante, même. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour des broutilles aussi énergivores. Elle avait envie de dormir. Elle détestait son faible petit corps fatigué à la moindre contrariété. Elle avait tant à faire et si peu de temps pour se reposer ! Mais à peine avait-elle commencé à travailler sur son exemplaire d'un ouvrage sur l'histoire de Fodlan qu'elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Une petite sieste... Une petite sieste ne ferait pas de mal. N'est-ce pas ? Juste quelques minutes de sommeil.  
Mais il fallait croire que sa simple petite sieste avait duré plus longtemps que prévu puisqu'elle avait été réveillée par la voix d'un de ses camarades de classe. Ignatz. Une seconde... S'il était là, ça voulait dire que les cours de l'après-midi étaient terminés non ? Bon sang, elle avait vraiment dormi longtemps... Elle détestait ça ! Il devait faire nuit désormais et elle avait passé la journée à dormir. Au moins elle était pleine d'énergie maintenant. Pleine d'énergie pour avoir une discussion avec son camarade de classe. 

« Excuse-moi... Je te dérange ? »

Repensant à la scène qu'elle avait fait dans la salle de classe, elle se sentait bien honteuse. Elle avait envie de faire comme Bernadetta des Aigles de Jais et rester dans sa chambre pour ne jamais en sortir tellement c'était la honte...

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle... C'était déjà ça. C'était toujours mieux qu'avoir Hilda et ses moqueries. 

« Ça peut aller.  
\- Je t'ai pris les cours, on a travaillé sur la stratégie militaire aujourd'hui.  
\- Professeur Byleth n'a rien dit à propos de mon absence ?  
\- Il est habitué à ne pas voir la classe au complet... Claude non plus n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. » 

Ça en disait beaucoup sur le sérieux de leur classe... Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça si le personnel du monastère pensait qu'ils étaient les moins prometteurs et les plus inconscients de l'académie...

« Lysithea, je voudrais te reparler de cette histoire de fantôme...   
\- Ça va, j'ai compris. C'est stupide d'y croire et je suis juste une gamine qui arrive pas à grandir. Je devrais être mature et pas perdre de temps avec des enfantillages pareils et... » 

À sa grande surprise, la jeune mage vit un petit papier passer sous la porte. Elle le prit et commença à le lire. La feuille représentait un dessin avec une silhouette de spectre. Juste au-dessus du dessin se trouvait ces mots écrits : « Chasse aux fantômes !! Rendez-vous demain soir au réfectoire ».

« Ce soir aurait été mieux mais on n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire assez d'affiches. C'est juste un brouillon et je voulais avoir ton avis avant de faire quoi que ce soit... Commença Ignatz.  
\- Attends... Tu me crois ?  
\- Je suis assez partagé mais... Je veux en savoir plus. Je t'en ai parlé mais j'aime bien dessiner, tu vois ? Je cherche toujours à peindre une toile meilleure que l'autre. Peut-être qu'un fantôme serait un bon sujet d'inspiration...  
\- Tu veux en dessiner ? Tu n'en as pas peur ?  
\- Un peu... Et à mon avis je ne suis pas le seul. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, de bien meilleure humeur.

« Lysithea ?  
\- Dépêche-toi, on a des affiches à faire. »

***

« Alors... Il n'y aura que nous deux, hein... »

Soupira la jeune fille. Le jour J était enfin arrivé et après une longue campagne d'affichage, les jeunes gens s'étaient rendus sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il faisait nuit et seules quelques torches éclairaient les lieux. Seul le crépitement des flammes se faisait entendre et le moindre autre bruit venu de nulle part était terrifiant pour les deux camarades de classe. Ils auraient tellement voulu que Raphaël soit en train de grignoter dans le réfectoire ! Au moins la présence du garçon les aurait sans aucun doute rassuré, lui qui était beaucoup plus baraqué qu'eux et qui aurait pu les protéger par la simple force de ses poings. Mais comme par hasard il s'était absenté au moment où on avait le plus besoin de lui !  
Un bruit venait de se faire entendre. 

« On devrait rentrer... Il commence à faire froid et... »

Hors de question de dire qu'elle avait peur. Mais elle était vraiment terrifiée. Surtout en sentant le bruit se rapprocher. Un bruit de pas. Elle se mit en position de combat, les mains tremblantes. Mais rapidement elle se calma quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe d'élèves.

« C'est ici pour la chasse aux fantômes ? »

Demanda l'une d'entre elles. Flayn, la petite sœur de Seteth ? La jeune mage ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Son frère était tellement surprotecteur et avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors qu'elle puisse se dévier de son autorité c'était assez inattendu pour être souligné... Mais ce qui était aussi inattendu était de voir des élèves d'autres classes que la sienne. Il y avait trois Lions de Saphir : Annette, Ashe et Mercedes. Et il y avait trois Aigles de Jais : Caspar, Linhardt et Bernadetta.

« C'est ici, répondit une Lysithea agréablement surprise.  
\- On va voir de vrais fantômes ? Ça va être génial ! S'exclama une Mercedes bien trop enthousiaste.  
\- G-Génial ? Terrifiant oui, répliqua Annette, cachée derrière son dos.   
\- Ç-Ça va bien se passer hein ? Demanda Ashe, qui serrait un charme anti-spectres dans sa main.  
\- Mais oui ça va bien se passer !! S'il y a un fantôme dangereux, il goûtera à mes poings ! S'exclama un Caspar beaucoup trop énergique à l'idée de se battre.  
\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu m'as entraîné là-dedans ? Demanda Linhardt en baillant, montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là.  
\- I-Il ne va rien nous arriver hein ? Oh non il va nous arriver quelque chose... Il v-va y avoir un f-fantôme et i-il va nous emmener dans les a-abîmes d'un monde inconnu dont personne ne revient !! »

Le pronostic très négatif de Bernadetta parvint à effrayer les plus peureux d'entre eux. Même Ashe se cachait derrière Mercedes à son tour, récitant une rapide prière à son amulette. Lysithea commençait à sentir une petite forme d'angoisse monter en elle. Le fantôme qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'une simple apparition venu lui faire peur, mais s'il avait des intentions plus menaçantes ? Voyant sa camarade de classe paniquer Ignatz essaya de calmer la situation.

« A-Allons, tout va bien se passer ! Nous devons juste... »

Mais alors qu'il disait ces mots, il s'appuya par réflexe sur le comptoir du réfectoire. Là où il aurait simplement trouvé du bois en temps normal, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une étrange matière. Il enleva sa main du comptoir et remarqua avec horreur qu'il venait de toucher une étrange matière rouge et qu'il en avait plein les doigts. Le groupe échangea un cri de panique.

« S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît chère déesse, protégez-nous, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, répétait Bernadetta.  
\- Mercie ? C-C'est du sang ça non ? O-On devrait pas rester ici, on devrait faire comme si on avait rien vu et prévenir les gardes de-demain, ajouta Annette.  
\- J-Je dois être fort, les chevaliers voient souvent du sang e-et... Oh non je n'y arrive vraiment pas !! S'exclama Ashe.  
\- Hé !! Qui est là ?! Si vous cherchez mes potes, vous allez me trouver ! Gronda Caspar d'une voix menaçante.   
\- Voilà qui est... Étrange... Ce n'était pas là ce matin, remarqua Linhardt d'un air très neutre.   
\- O-On est vraiment en danger ? »

Demanda Lysithea à un Ignatz tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Seule Mercedes ne semblait pas être paniquée. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait l'étrange tâche rouge et y porta ses doigts, pour ensuite les rapprocher de son nez. Tout le groupe semblait perturbé, même Linhardt.

« Mercie ? L'appela Annette.  
\- Ce n'est pas du sang ! Il n'y a rien à craindre.  
\- Pas du sang ? C-C'est... Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda l'archère des Aigles de Jais.  
\- Annette, tu reconnais cette odeur ? »

La jeune rousse prit une petite inspiration. Et par ce simple reniflement elle comprit.

« C'est de la fraise ! Du coulis de fraise !!  
\- Tu te souviens ? On en a cuisiné à midi !  
\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pris ça pour du sang... Soupira Ignatz de soulagement.  
\- On a sûrement tous amplifié les choses à cause de la panique, mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Le personnel de l'académie avait raison : Mercedes était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel. Sans elle ils auraient sans doute eu encore plus peur ! Elle était la plus âgée des élèves et elle était assez compréhensive face à leurs craintes. Certes son affection pour les fantômes était des plus étranges, mais au moins ça voulait dire qu'elle prenait les plus jeunes au sérieux face à leur peur des spectres et croyait en leur existence.  
Mais alors que le calme était revenu, ils entendirent un bruit qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Comme quelque chose qui se brisait au sol. Le silence était revenu et l'angoisse avec elle. 

« C-C'était quoi ça ? C'est le f-fantôme ? I-Il vient nous attaquer ? Demanda Bernadetta qui regrettait de ne pas être restée dans sa chambre.   
\- Ça venait de la serre je crois... Remarqua Linhardt.   
\- A-Alors c'est vraiment tout près hein... »

Conclut Lysithea. Copiant Caspar, elle se mit en position de combat, créant une boule de feu qui servait de lumière mais qu'elle était prête à envoyer à tout moment. Difficilement, sentant que la peur prenait le dessus, Annette fit de même. La lumière l'aiderait peut-être à rester calme... Mais pas à avoir assez de courage pour passer tout devant, alors elle laissait sa meilleure amie mener leur petit troupe. Ashe venait derrière elles, une torche à la main mais loin d'être serein. Lysithea gardait sa boule de feu, prête à la charger en magie pour la rendre encore plus dévastatrice si la situation la forçait à le faire. Ignatz restait près d'elle, rassuré par la chaleur. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pris son arc... Flayn aussi avait sa boule de feu de chargée, prête à protéger ses amis. Bernadetta avançait derrière eux à pas hésitants, au point que Linhardt devait presque la pousser pour qu'elle avance. Caspar était en dernier, prêt à frapper n'importe qui derrière eux. Le groupe était au moins rassuré de savoir qui ouvrait et qui fermait la marche, entre la sans-crainte Mercedes et le courageux Caspar !  
La route entre le réfectoire et la serre avait beau être courte, elle leur parut terriblement longue et terriblement effrayante. Les chouettes et leurs petits cris n'aidaient pas à se sentir rassuré... Dans une nuit aussi silencieuse le moindre bruit était source de panique. Et voir la porte de la serre ouverte l'était aussi. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un faisait ici à une heure pareille ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'arroser des fleurs et la moindre torche dans des mains baladeuses pouvait enflammer le bâtiment tout entier. La serre n'avait jamais été très grande mais elle leur paraissait étrangement minuscule, comme si la verrière se resserrait sur eux pour les laisser face à un éventuel monstre avec aucune possibilité d'échappatoire. En parlant de monstre, une ombre gigantesque se dessinait sur le sol. Elle était bien plus grande que n'importe qui ici et ne présageait rien de bon. En tous cas l'ombre elle seule était assez terrifiante pour que Lysithea, Ignatz et Bernadetta poussent un cri de panique à l'unisson. 

« L-Le le, le fantôme ! C'est le fantôme ! Il va nous...   
\- I-Ignatz, Bernadetta, s'il attaque je lance ma boule de feu, i-il ne pourra pas nous faire de mal !! »

Une voix s'était élevé d'un coup. Une voix grave. 

« Excusez-moi, je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne suis pas armé et pas dangereux. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir... Dedue ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait toujours été plus grand que quiconque ici et ses deux mètres en terrifiait plus d'un à l'académie. Alors de nuit, ajouté à l'ombre qui allongeait sa stature, il pouvait faire peur...

« Dedue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- H-Hé bien... »

Les regards de tous ces jeunes gens accusateurs, prêts à lancer leurs sorts, donnait à Dedue l'impression qu'il était coupable d'un quelconque crime. À ses pieds un vase en terre était brisé en plusieurs morceaux, permettant au groupe de savoir d'où venait le bruit de tout à l'heure. 

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! »

S'exclama Ashe. L'absence d'angoisse de sa part était assez surprenante, lui qui serrait assez intensément son charme entre sa main jusqu'à présent. 

« Dedue et moi on devait s'occuper des plantes aujourd'hui ! Mais on a pas eu le temps...  
\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec les gardes ? Demanda Ignatz, un peu plus calme, qui savait à quel point le personnel du monastère était strict quand les élèves ne remplissaient pas leur tâches.  
\- On était en mission contre des bandits alors je pense que ça ne les a pas trop dérangé, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux gris.  
\- Ah oui cette mission ! Intervint Annette. Ils avaient volé des bijoux sur un marché non ?  
\- Du coup vous vouliez le faire à cette heure-ci ? Demanda un Caspar septique.   
\- Ne pas remplir mes devoirs porterait préjudice à Son Altesse, répondit alors Dedue.   
\- Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas rester avec nous pour l'exploration ? Demanda Mercedes, un peu déçue.  
\- Malheureusement non, répondit-il même s'il était plutôt heureux de ne plus avoir peur.  
\- Fais attention en rentrant ! On te dira si on tombe sur un fantôme... »

Le salua Lysithea. Ainsi le groupe laissa les deux Lions de Saphir ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de leurs oreilles, Dedue reprit la parole. 

« Tu n'étais pas obligé.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Mentir pour me protéger.  
\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça alors je voulais faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ai pas plus... »

Ils avaient eu de la chance que personne d'autre ne remette en question son mensonge. Annette était même partie dans leur sens, d'une certaine façon... La seule qui aurait pu les mettre en danger aurait été Bernadetta, toute aussi passionnée de jardinage qu'eux, mais il lui avait fallu trop de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. 

« Je te donnerai quelque chose en guise de remerciement, conclut Dedue, touché par son geste.  
\- En parlant de ça... Quand on aura fini, tu pourras me raccompagner à ma chambre ? »

Hors de question de rentrer tout seul alors qu'un fantôme rôdait dans le monastère... Fantôme que les autres cherchaient toujours. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux bruits étranges depuis leur départ de la serre et malgré une certaine peur, ils continuaient d'avancer la tête haute et arrivaient vers les chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Bernadetta avait toujours du mal à ne pas paniquer, mais les autres l'aidaient à rester un peu sereine. La vue de la porte de sa chambre la rassura déjà un peu plus. Elle savait qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée elle y retournerait, se blottirait sous les couvertures de son lit, passerait une bonne nuit de sommeil, se réveillerait avec une nouvelle idée de broderie qui la détendrait et ne sortirait pas de cette pièce avant un bon moment !   
Il fallait juste que cette histoire se finisse... Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait aspirer à un bonheur si simple, elle avait un peu la sensation que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se proposa même de clore la marche ! Elle était forte non ?

« Je reste à côté ! »

Lui dit Caspar, non seulement parce qu'il voulait rester là au cas où elle paniquerait mais aussi parce qu'il voulait être en première ligne si le fantôme attaquait par derrière. Le courage de Bernadetta aida même les autres à en avoir. Tout se passerait bien ! Ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Et si c'était le cas, ils s'en sortiraient !  
La jeune anxieuse sentit un petit courant d'air sur son cou. Un courant d'air frais, presque glacial... Il avait pourtant fait très chaud ces derniers temps, tellement que les mages utilisaient souvent leurs sorts de vent pour rafraîchir tout le monde ! Elle se retourna un court instant. Elle avait senti une présence... Où était-ce son imagination ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça : son imagination lui jouait des tours et, mêlée à son anxiété, la poussait à croire à une menace tout près. Après tout s'il y avait vraiment une menace, ils l'auraient tous remarqué non ?

« Bernadetta. »

Venait-on de chuchoter à son oreille. Elle sursauta et poussa un cri de panique tellement assourdissant qu'il alerta tout le groupe. Encore une fois les mages étaient prêts à lancer leurs meilleurs sorts, mais s'étaient arrêtés en voyant que l'étrange personne n'était autre qu'Hubert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine nuit ? »

Demanda Lysithea. Elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée que sa camarade des Aigles de Jais mais même elle devait avouer que Hubert était aussi pâle et terrifiant qu'un fantôme. Le pire était que ce n'était pas sur lui qu'elle pouvait envoyer une boule de feu : lui aussi était un mage d'exception dans cette académie et pouvait sûrement la vaincre en un claquement de doigts.

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'un groupe d'enfants fait en pleine nuit ici ? C'est l'heure de dormir.  
\- N-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! Rétorqua Flayn qui avait l'impression d'être sermonnée par son frère.  
\- C-C'est ça, Mercedes est plus âgée que t-toi même ! Ajouta Lysithea qui ne voulait pas être traitée comme une gamine mais qui avait quand même peur.  
\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »

Appuya Hubert d'un ton ferme venant effrayer le petit groupe à nouveau. Malgré leur méfiance ils se sentaient bien obligés de lui avouer le but de leur exploration. 

« Nous sommes à la recherche de fantômes, expliqua Mercedes, toujours aussi peu effrayée.  
\- Des... Fantômes ?  
\- Tu penses qu'on est des gamins qui ne devraient pas croire à ça ?! S'exclama Lysithea qui avait senti une forme de mépris dans sa voix.  
\- Du tout. C'est bien de lutter contre une menace. C'est ce que je fais aussi, après tout. Lady Edelgard se doit d'être en sécurité.  
\- Tu chasses les fantômes ? Demanda Linhardt en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Pas forcément un fantôme. Toute menace à la vie de ma maîtresse. Elle pourrait être rampante, se coller à la peau pour sucer le sang, être constituée de morceaux de chairs décomposés, je l'arrêterai si elle constitue un danger pour elle. Et je saurais comment l'arrêter. Une simple petite dague, bien acérée, tranchante et bien polie... Un coup de poignard peut vraiment mettre fin à une vie en un clin d’œil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne savait s'il le faisait exprès mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui le rendait subitement sadique, comme si la menace dont il parlait n'était autre que lui-même. Ajoutés à l'absence de bruit autre que son ton sinistre, ses mots en faisaient trembler plus d'un. Mercedes gardait la tête haute, protégeant par sa simple présence sa chère Annette cachée derrière elle. Flayn réalisait à quel point elle ne voulait pas être une ennemie d'Edelgard, tout comme Ignatz qui hésitait presque à changer de maison. Lysithea voulait garder la tête haute : elle était celle qui avait dirigé toute cette opération et refusait de se décourager, mais son corps tremblait contre sa volonté. Caspar et Linhardt, eux, connaissaient assez bien leur camarade de classe pour ne pas être terrifiés mais ils gardaient leurs distances malgré tout. Quant à Bernadetta, la plus craintive d'entre tous...  
Lorsque les Aigles de Jais entendirent un bruit soudain de chute sur le sol, ils comprirent que Bernadetta venait tout juste de s'évanouir sous le coup de la peur. Son camarade de classe avait eu raison d'elle. 

« Bernadetta ? Ça va ? L'appela Caspar.  
\- Elle n'a pas l'air en trop grand danger, les rassura Linhardt qui avait fait un petit sort de soin pour avoir un bilan sur sa santé.  
\- Elle va vraiment bien ? Demanda Flayn.  
\- On ferait mieux de la conduire à l'infirmerie. »

Cette proposition de Hubert avait beau être une bonne idée, elle rendait tout le monde septique. S'il l'amenait à l'infirmerie, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait en chemin ? Il faisait tellement plus peur que n'importe quel fantôme...

« On t'accompagne ! S'exclama Caspar.   
\- Je croyais que vous avez des fantômes à chasser.  
\- Bernadetta est notre camarade de classe, ajouta Linhardt.  
\- Ouais ! Et on sera plusieurs à la porter en cas de besoin ! »

C'était ainsi que tous les membres des Aigles de Jais partirent, laissant leurs camarades revenir à leur chasse aux fantômes. Le groupe diminuait petit à petit, au point de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux attendre que tout le monde soit réuni pour continuer les recherches. Mais après réflexion, continuer semblait être la meilleure option : qui sait ce que le fantôme aurait fait s'il n'était pas arrêté de suite ? Et puis arrêter l'exploration maintenant revenait à devoir rentrer seul dans sa chambre, ce qui ne donnait envie à personne. Le fantôme en profiterait sûrement pour attaquer...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ignatz une fois les Aigles de Jais partis.   
\- On devrait continuer, mais par où... On a tellement crié qu'on a dû alerter les gardes... Répondit Annette.  
\- Les gardes ! Oh non, mon frère va me tomber dessus s'il apprend ça... Et vous aussi vous allez peut-être avoir des problèmes...  
\- Flayn, je suis désolée. J'aurais préféré éviter ça et maintenant tout le monde va avoir des problèmes parce que c'était mon idée, s'excusa la mage des Cerfs d'Or.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lysithea ! Qui sait, peut-être que le fantôme s'est caché parce qu'on est là ! Supposa Ignatz.   
\- Et puis c'était plutôt amusant, ajouta Mercedes.  
\- Amusant ? Répétèrent la mage et Flayn.  
\- Entre les cours et les missions, on a rarement l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble entre membres de maisons différentes, sauf durant les tournois d'entraînement, expliqua Mercedes.  
\- C'est pas faux, ajouta Annette, même si j'aurais préféré qu'on s'amuse vraiment tous ensemble... Entre les fantômes qui font peur et le groupe qui s'est divisé, on s'est pas beaucoup amusés aujourd'hui !  
\- Alors c'est réglé ! S'exclama Flayn. La prochaine fois qu'on a du temps libre, on va aller s'amuser tous ensemble ! »

S'amuser tous ensemble, hein... Cette idée en avait fait sourire plus d'un. Ils avaient si peu d'occasions d'être en groupe, comme celui de ce soir... Alors cette promesse d'un futur après-midi de temps libre à plusieurs leur plaisait bien. Bon pour ça il fallait déjà survivre à la session de groupe de ce soir... Même s'ils s'étaient déconcentrés la chasse aux fantômes n'était pas terminé. Surtout pas au moment où Lysithea entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. 

« Lysithea ? »

Une voix lugubre, sombre, qui la fit pousser un cri de panique de plus. Elle observa qui était face à elle : une forme livide, très pâle, au visage creusé, recouverte d'un long tissu blanc. Il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était bel et bien le fantôme qu'ils recherchaient ! Mais à sa surprise le spectre ne semblait pas agressif. 

« A-Attends, je ne te veux pas de mal ! »

Il ne lui voulait aucun mal ? C'était inattendu pour la jeune mage qui avait toujours imaginé les fantômes comme des créatures maléfiques et agressives. Elle se méfia quand même un peu : qui sait si le fantôme ne lui jouait pas un tour... Mais en le regardant plus précisément elle remarqua quelque chose : ce fantôme, c'était... 

« Marianne ? » 

Ça faisait beaucoup de gens qu'ils prenaient pour des fantômes ce soir ! 

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Tu cherches un fantôme ?  
\- P-Par la déesse... Tu ressembles à celui que j'ai vu avant-hier traits pour traits !  
\- Oh, pardonne-moi Lysithea. Le fantôme que tu as vu, c'était moi. Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors je suis allée voir Hilda et elle m'a prêté quelques couvertures. Je suis revenue à ma chambre avec une sur mes épaules alors tu m'as sûrement pris pour un fantôme... »

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient enfin. Lysithea se sentait bien ridicule, d'un coup ! Elle avait pris sa camarade de classe pour une menace alors qu'elle était sans aucun doute l'une des filles les plus inoffensives de l'académie et avait entraîné d'autres personnes dans sa confusion. 

« Oh bon sang Marianne je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis si idiote c'est pas possible, ça m'apprendra à lire au lieu de dormir !  
\- N-Non, c'est de ma faute ! Je t'ai fait peur sans faire exprès... »

Marianne était définitivement beaucoup trop douce pour ce monde ! Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas lui en vouloir ?

« Et... Je voudrais m'excuser, pour Hilda.  
\- Hilda ? Elle avait raison, je fais perdre du temps à tout le monde avec mes enfantillages !   
\- Tu te trompes ! Je suis certaine qu'Hilda ne voulait pas être méchante, c'est juste que... Tu n'es pas la première à me comparer à un fantôme. Vois-tu, beaucoup de gens ont peur de moi à l'académie et certains gardes pensent même que je suis une ennemie infiltrée... Hilda ne faisait que prendre ma défense ! C'était maladroit mais... Elle voulait vraiment me protéger. Elle est ma seule amie à l'académie et ne pensait pas à mal alors... Ne lui en veut pas trop, d'accord ?   
\- D'accord... »

Son ego avait été foudroyé mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus voulait vraiment faire en sorte qu'il y ait une bonne entente entre tout le monde. Un conflit entre camarades de classe était une perte de temps considérable, temps qu'elle avait déjà perdu quelques heures plus tôt...

« Au moins ça c'est réglé, il n'y avait pas de fantôme ! Soupira Annette de soulagement.  
\- Tu avais peur qu'il y en ait un qui te dise ''Bouh'' à l'oreille ? L'embêta Mercedes.  
\- C-C'est pas drôle, rétorqua un Ignatz craintif.  
\- J'espère qu'on passera du temps ensemble à nouveau ! S'exclama Flayn.  
\- Oui, d'ailleurs... Tu pourrais te joindre à nous Marianne si tu veux ! Proposa Lysithea.  
\- Moi ? Répondit la concernée, émue. Je ne suis pas vraiment la meilleure pour les bonnes relations amicales... Et puis je ne fais pas grand chose de très amusant qui pourrait vous plaire...  
\- Dis pas ça, je suis sûre que ça doit être génial de parler aux oiseaux ! Rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.  
\- Et puis tu as l'air de si bien comprendre les chevaux ! J'aimerais bien en avoir un mais ceux de l'académie m'apprécient pas trop, soupira Annette.  
\- On se fait ça au prochain quartier libre, alors. Tu es partante ? » 

À la proposition de Lysithea, Marianne hocha la tête avec un sourire, expression si rare sur son visage mais expression qui témoignait tant de son bonheur à l'idée d'être avec ses camarades.


End file.
